


Taken With You

by OrpheusUnderneath



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood Kink, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Menstrual Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Unethical Experimentation, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Kouga gets caught by the government and experimented on. Weeks later, he gets a cellmate he thought was dead for the last 500 years.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 165
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this fic will contain dubious consent, as both parties are being told to have sex as part of an experiment in order to study youkai breeding. They agree to do it to keep Kagome from anything worse, but still.

The minutes ticked by endlessly, only broken up by the intercom above his head buzzing with instructions or the scientists in lab coats coming to collect samples. He’d been poked, prodded, tazed, maced, tortured and experimented on until he couldn’t tell you how long he’d been held prisoner. 

The click of the first set of hazmat double doors opening had him lifting his head from where he sat chained against the wall. Probably another fucking scientist collecting who knows what this time. Last time he’d had the embarassing experience of being pumped full of viagra and aphrodisiacs, and then had a “sample” collected via machine suction. 

The moment he was out of these chains, he was going to go on a rampage and murder every last person in this fucking building. 

Unfortunately though, the chains and room were reinforced with sutras and some sort of nearly impenetrable alloy. He could barely budge it, and at this point he’d given up trying. 

He heard the click of the second door and someone was roughly shoved into his personal hell. It looked like a girl, but her back was turned to him as she fell on her naked ass. The head bitch Dr. Satsumi looked down at the girl and wrote something down on her clipboard as the other two goons undid the girls chains. He snarled and railed against his own binds as the flunkies took a step forward, but Satsumi held up a hand and told them they’d knock him out to unchain him later.

“Subject 3, meet subject 26. Your lab reports from the previous experiments showed that you two have some of the highest rates of fertility compatibility, so we’re going to start the experiments here. Welcome to the breeding stint of your experimentation. Since we couldn’t find one of your own kind, we’re going to have to settle on cross-breeding. 

For this part of the testing phase, we’ll be unchaining you both and you’ll be getting better food rations. There also won’t be any experiments outside of the fertility testing, and you will be staying together for ptimal conception timing. All you two have to do is have intercourse with the intent to get subject 26 pregnant.”

The girl's frightened face looked around the room until it settled on him, and they both stilled at the same time. 

It couldn’t be. He was hallucinating. She was human, and she would have died 500 years ago.

Her soft voice betrayed her though, as the nearly inaudible whisper of “Kouga?” told him his eyes weren’t lying. 

It was Kagome. 

And these scientists were leaving them in a room together with the expectation that they fuck. That he would rape her. 

“I won’t do it. I won’t force her. I can’t.”

“Well then you’re condemning her to that mindless beast in the cage next door. I think we’ve determined it’s an Oni? I don’t think she’ll survive the encounter but at least we’ll gain some knowledge on it’s behaviors. Oh well, take her away.”

“No! No, wait, please! I’d rather have him. I-I’ll do it with him willingly.” Kagome’s terrified pleas shot an arrow right through his heart. She looked into his eyes, begging him to reconsider, to save her life.

“I’ll do it.” Kouga’s face was dead, voice never sounding more dejected. “But I have some requests. You need to give us a bed and some lube. We also need some blankets, you’ll need to crank up the heat, and lower the lights. It’s fucking freezing and bright as hell in here, and I can’t do anything if I can’t get hard and she’s not wet.”

Dr. Satsumi seemed to size him up for a moment before nodding briskly, leaving the two in the room alone. 

“Don’t say anything you don’t want them hearing. They’ve got cameras and audio recorders all over this place.” Kouga warned her as she got up on shaky legs, crossing the distance nervously before sitting down next to him. She seemed ashamed of her nakedness and unable to meet his eyes.

“How’d they catch you?” Her voice trembled as she leaned against the concrete wall. “They just snatched me right off the street as I was headed to my apartment after work.” She tried to clue him into the fact that she was here in the present, an adult living on her own.

“Basically the same.” His voice was gruff from lack of use and slight dehydration, the words coming out like gravel. “Luckily I was able to fend them off and they didn’t snatch anyone else.” The words held meaning beyond what he was physically saying, telling her that there were others from his pack still alive. Others who might be looking for him.

Just as she was nodding her understanding, the hiss of hydrolics pumping air into the room kicked on, and he sighed. 

“Don’t worry, they’re just flooding the room with some kind of gas. It knocks me out for a bit so they can do stuff in here.” Their eyelids started drooping slowly and things got hazy, her head falling into his lap as she fell unconcious and he slumped backwards onto the wall.

* * *

When Kouga woke up next, it was to the feeling of Kagome’s soft skin and hair across his lap, and his wrists and ankles free of the chains they’d had him in. Blinking wearliy, he assessed the darkened room, noting the addition of a full sized futon and blanket in the furthest corner of the room. A bottle of lube sat next to it, reminding him of what he was going to have to do. 

He leaned back for a moment, taking the time to stretch muscles he probably hadn’t been able to use in weeks, and sighed. Kagome had yet to stir, and he really needed to piss. Gently scooping up the petite woman, he laid her across the bed and covered her in the blanket, affording her some modesty, before walking over to the corner with the small inset toilet. 

The small sound of her shifting as he was finishing up made him glance over, and just as he was walking to her, the intercom buzzed on. 

“Subject 3, as soon as the effects of the drug wear off on subject 26 we expect some results. Get to it.” 

He rolled his eyes but otherwise kept his thoughts to himself, heart heavy at what they’d have to do, most likely under intense observation and recorded. At least they had a blanket for some cover. 

No doubt they’d be testing to see if he really got the job done though, so he probably couldn’t pull out in an effort to keep her from getting pregnant. This was so fucking messed up.

The girl of his dreams and they were being forced to fuck. In any other situation this would be a dream come true, to have Kagome alive and well, in the same room and bed as him. But this was a nightmare. 

Kagome stared at the ceiling and rubbed her eyes, yawning as he crawled under the blanket next to her.

“What should I call you?” Her soft whisper of “Kagome, and you?” made him answer with “Kouga is fine.” They needed to keep up the charade, make the doctors think they were strangers. That they didn’t mean anything to each other. That they couldn’t be used against each other.

“They want us to get on with it…” 

At her nervous nod, Kouga sighed and reached for the lube. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga watched as she nodded her acceptance and laid back, scooching over to get closer to him. He gently fit their bodies together, settling a thigh between hers and leaning above her on his elbows. Knowing where the cameras were, he pulled out his ponytail and let the length of his hair block most of the view of her face and upper body. They might be able to see most of his body and motions through the blankets, but he could at least allow her to be a little more comfortable.

Somehow the sight of her lush black curls laid over the white pillow was strikingly beautiful, and in spite of their shitty situation, he realized just how much he’d missed the sight of her. Her scent teased his senses even through the awful smell of chemicals that permeated the building, and he buried his nose into her shoulder and breathed deep. The flutter of her heart was a constant thunder in his ears, and he tried to focus solely on Kagome. Tried to forget why this was happening.

“Have you done this before?” He whispered the words along her jaw as he shifted his right to gently caress her hip. At her breathy and stuttered “N-no” he leaned his forehead against hers in anguish. 

“Not even…?” 

The meaning behind his vague question was crystal clear to both of them.

“No.” 

The whine that left his throat would’ve been endearing in another situation, another life. He could only nod and slowly run soft, barely there kisses along her hairline, warm breath tickling her ear.

“They can’t see much, so try to pretend we’re alone. Just focus on me Kagome. On the feel of my body over yours. ” His soft encouragement had her nodding and her eyelids fluttering down as his hand traveled from her hip to her breasts. 

Kouga’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aroused at all. The softness of her skin against his, the feel of her supple breast in his hand as he thumbed over her nipple, and the slight arousal weaving through her scent at his actions all made it difficult to hide his body’s reaction. He was surprised though, when she opened her eyes to look into his, bringing up a hand to caress his shoulder and the nape of his neck.

“I’m glad it’s you and not… Thank you for not letting them send me to...” She trailed off, unable to finish those thoughts. 

He nodded and watched her shiver as he inched his face towards hers, tenderly bringing her in for a kiss that quickly turned heavy. Kouga tried to go easy on her, slow things down some, but Kagome seemed to throw herself into the kiss in an effort to distract herself.

Switching the arm he was leaning on, Kouga trailed his left hand down her body to trace over her short curls. The small hitch in her breath was promising, and he kept up the movements before lightly dipping in. 

She was so tight. Too tight. 

He needed to get her to relax. To get into this more.

“Touch me.” His whispered words against her lips had her hands exploring the hard planes of muscle in front of her. The feeling of his palm cupping her gave her boldness, had a small hand wandering down to where he pulsed against her thigh. 

Her scent spiked and he could feel the way she clenched when she finally grasped his cock in her hand. Good, at least he was getting somewhere.

Nuzzling the side of his face against hers, he whispered words directly into her ear, so low he knew she’d barely be able to hear, let alone the audio recorders.

“I still love you Kagome, the years didn’t change that. I’m so happy you’re alive, even if you’re stuck here with me. I’m gonna get us out of here, I promise.” He pulled away to stare into her wide eyes, but at his sad smile her eyes softened.

Kouga slowly worked her body into an aroused state, nipping along her sensitive earlobe as he gently rubbed her clit. 

“Can you put some of that on us? I wanna make sure you don’t get hurt...” He held himself up to put distance between them for her to work. She blushed and looked away as she tentatively slathered some of the viscous liquid onto him and then inside of herself, wiping off the excess onto the blanket. 

Settling between her thighs and lining himself up, he heard her whisper “Go slow please” and nodded. Kouga kissed her sweetly as he inched his hips forward, waiting for her to adjust every time she flinched or shifted uncomfortably. 

But once he was seated to the hilt, feeling her clenching tightly around him, he dipped his forehead down to touch hers and groaned. Her small arms came up to encircle his neck and once she whispered that he could move, his hips started slowly working. 

Kouga leaned on one arm again and snuck a hand down between them, brushing along her sensitive nub in teasing circles. He refused to just take and not give, couldn’t do that to the woman he loved. It was her first time. She should at least feel good, even if he couldn’t make it special for her.

Her leg hitched up over his hips as he sped up, and he could feel the way her thighs were starting to tremble. Every time he circled that little bud, she gasped a little and he smirked a bit as she clung to him. At one point he realized the blanket was starting to ride low with the hard thrusts he was delivering, and he pulled it back up and tucked it around her in a smooth move.

At a slight shift in the angle, she was squeezing her eyes and shifting her hips to meet his. Kouga could feel himself swelling with his impending release, sack drawing up tight as his knot started to enlarge, but he needed her to fall over the edge first. Needed this whole thing to have a silver lining.

One last swipe across her clit and she clamped around him, nails digging in as her whole body jerked and trembled. A high keening noise was the only sound she made, but it was enough to send him into a frenzy. He brought his hand up and planted it on the futon for stability, thrusting harder and faster. His fangs ached annoyingly, and his vision started going hazy pink, but he was so close…

A final thrust had him pushing his knot into her fluttering walls, locking them in place as his hips jerked involuntarily. He could feel the spasms from the tip all the way deep into his core as he emptied himself into her.

The smell of blood wasn’t right. The copper taste flooded his mouth and made him scrunch his face up in a scowl. But it was Kagome’s yelp of surprise that drew him out of his trance. 

His teeth were in her shoulder. 

Fucking hell. 

He’d marked her. How the fuck did he mark her? Had he gone unconscious? What the fuck happened?

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock. He quickly drew away and licked the wound clean, instincts kicking into overdrive. His legs felt like jelly as he turned them over onto their sides and laid her out as comfortably as possible. At least he wasn’t crushing her.

Kagome looked down to where they were tied and raised an eyebrow in question. He shrugged his shoulders in a motion he hoped would convey that he didn’t want to say anything since there were cameras. Kouga gently tucked her into his chest to cuddle and she almost immediately fell asleep.

God what a fucking mess. 

He ran a hand over his face in exasperation as he thought about the fact that he’d just marked Kagome. On camera. Hopefully they hadn’t seen anything worth documenting.


	3. Chapter 3

The buzz of the intercom came to life and he scowled up at the camera groggily. It must have only been a few minutes judging by the heavy feeling in his limbs. 

"Subject 3, move away from Subject 26 so we can do a physical examination." 

Kouga could only roll his eyes at the ceiling as they gave him an order to do the one thing he physically couldn't. He tested the tie slightly and confirmed his suspicions that they were still knotted.

"You're gonna need to come back in about 20 minutes or so. I can't move yet."

The loud click of the double doors opening had him whipping his head around, unbound silky hair nearly snapping the air in it's quick motion. 

"We told you to move away, Subject 3. If you don't comply we will use force." 

The guns and holy sutras in her flunkies hands were testament to the force they'd be using if he didn't speak up. Breaking the promise he'd made to himself, that he wouldn't tell them anything, he blew out a sigh and told them.

"No, you idiots don't get it. I physically can't move away from her." He rolled his eyes, unamused at having to explain anything to these asshole doctors. 

"We're tied together. Locked in place. Knotted." The look of surprise on that bitch’s face would’ve been funny had he not been so angry at himself.

"Like dogs?" 

"Like. Wolves." Kouga couldn't keep the distaste out of his tone when he was compared to a dog. He hated that shit.

"I see. Well I'll still need to do an examination. Flip her over to this side." 

The snarl Kouga let out as the two male goons stepped forward was instinctual. 

"No males. I'll do what you ask, but no males." 

Satsumi raised an eyebrow and scribbled some notes on her clipboard before waving back the bodyguards. They stood poised to intervene despite the distance as Kouga gently flipped Kagome over. Hearing her soft sigh, he desperately hoped she wouldn't wake up while they were checking her over. 

"Go ahead and uncover her. You can keep holding up the blanket so they can't see, if you wish." He growled low but did as she ordered, choosing to preserve some of Kagome's modesty.

"We thought you were going to be much more rough but you were quite gentle with her except for a few scratches and that bite. Is that typical for wolf youkai sexual activity?" 

He just shrugged and said it was normal for him. 

"And that bite? Regular wolves in the wild do something similar. Does it have to do with submission?" 

Kouga only nodded, trying to lie without lying. He'd keep the mating a secret for as long as possible. It didn't seem like they knew about mating bonds or marks yet and he'd like to keep it that way. He'd only share that knowledge if it kept herself safe in some way.

"Move her leg up. I want to take notes on this tie you talked about."

Kouga sighed as he did what she asked, letting her see but not touch the base of the tie where it wasn't inside Kagome. She took notes furiously, remarking on the color from engorgement and asking questions about the pain level for females when pulled, and he had no choice but to answer it all.

"Are we done yet?" 

"Yes but when you wake up again later we will require you to answer some more questions. Also we expect you to repeat these results at least twice a day after this. We'll tell you when it's time."

He looked away but gave a sharp nod. At least Kagome's first time was out of the way now, and she'd respond more readily because of the bond. He'd be able to push those feelings of arousal through their newly formed link and get her going more easily. Just after a new mating was a very sexual time anyways.

"You're much more docile with a female in here. Is it the entertainment level? Or maybe you just needed a way to let out your aggression? Either way, perhaps we should have thrown you a woman earlier, wolf leader." 

The words echoed as Satsumi tossed them over her shoulder on the way out, and Kouga realized she was right. It made him sick to think that he was giving in to their demands, but he knew he had to in order to keep Kagome safe. He would have protected her even before, but now she was his mate, and there was now the possibility of a pup. He couldn't afford to be reckless until he finalized their plan to break out.

And as he drifted back off, he thought to himself that when he did, heads would roll.

The next time he woke up it must have been several hours later, and it was to Kagome's nervous shifting beside him. Kouga sniffed around in sudden alarm, worried for a moment about potential threats, but all he felt was Kagome’s embarrassment.

“Kouga, where’s the toilet?”

_ Oh _ , that was why. 

He pointed to the corner of the room and looked away while she did her business, squatting and holding up the blanket she’d taken with her so the cameras couldn’t see. Kouga noticed that at some point two trays of food had been shoved through the small window near the door, along with an extra toothbrush and towel. 

“Food or shower first?”

The sound of her stomach gurgling was apparant over the rush of the water as she washed her hands in the small basin. The blanket was tucked around her form like a strapless dress as she moved back over to the bed.

“Food first then.”

He got up, unashamed of his nudity despite Kagome’s blush and her eyes discretely following his form. Gathering up the trays, he delivered the larger portion to her and sat. Something was bothering him though. 

“Hey fuckers, if you’re having me knock her up, the least you could do is cook her meat rare. I may be able to choke down this cooked shit, but hanyou pregnancies need almost raw protein for most of the meals. Also, give her a goddamn prenatal vitamin while you’re at it! Idiots.” 

He flipped off the camera and looked over at Kagome’s cocked eyebrow before shrugging and quickly scarfing down his food. She was slower, picking at everything as she peeked up at him through lowered lashes.

“So how are we going to take a shower with all those cameras watching us? I feel so nervous. In my cell there was a little translucent half wall so I didn’t feel so exposed…” Her timid voice made him look up and smile wanly.

“I’ll shield ya with my body. I know where the cameras are pointed and you’re so little I can probably completely block their view.” Kouga took her tray as she finished eating and set it back near the small window for food, grabbing the extra towel and toothbrush. 

“Here, let’s get this over with. These showers only have two settings and I fucking hate it.”

He watched as she stood, clutching the blanket to herself and walking over to the shower handles. Kouga stood behind her, angling his body so that the cameras only saw the expanse of his back instead of her body, and she tossed the blanket far enough away so it wouldn’t get wet.

When he turned on the hot water, she squeaked and pressed her back against him, before slowly dipping her toes in, and they moved together into the misting spray. He chuckled deeply as she practically melted into the heat, grabbing the soap from a ledge on the wall and starting to scrub. When she offered it back to him he declined, saying he’d wash after she was done and wrapped up again.

At the small flinch she made when she washed between her legs, he felt slightly guilty and nuzzled the top of her head.

“I’m sorry it still hurts ‘Gome. If it was just you and me I’d have groomed you after to help with the pain, but I don’t think you’d want them to see me licking you there.” His whisper near her ear was barely audible over the spray, but he could tell the flush on her face wasn’t from the shower temperature.”

A small throat clearing and the smell of her arousal was the only response he recieved. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The stuttered wail of his name had Kouga pistoning his hips faster into the cushion of Kagome’s ass as she laid face down on the futon. A hard growl traveled up his diaphragm as he bent over further, changing the angle and making her clutch the sheets as she clenched around him. 

As he pushed his knot in and felt himself swell, his teeth clamped down on her shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to break the surface but it was enough to keep the scientists from wondering at the lack of bites after that first time. He still wanted them to think it was a submission hold rather than a mating mark. He still needed to keep as many secrets as possible.

He’d started calling the days “before Kagome” and “after Kagome”, and this morning marked day 3 of the “after.” Day 3 of him being told to fuck his (secret) mate twice daily. If they hadn’t been in this hellhole he would’ve ravaged her more than that anyways, it was just the fact that they were being ordered to that raised his hackles. 

Though yesterday she had initiated a kiss on her own when the lights dimmed for them to sleep, dragging him down with a blush on her face and only coming up for air when she felt him growl contentedly. She’d snuggled into his chest and sighed softly, whispering how much she was glad he was there. He’d only held onto her tighter as they cuddled, and realized that he’d started to think of her as a necessity. Air, water, food, Kagome. Or more like Kagome and then everything else.

The days were spent in moments of harmless talking, soft questions of “What’s your favorite color?” and “Did you like that movie that came out a few months ago?” keeping them from going insane. 

In their boredom they started lazing around in bed, which sometimes led to Kouga’s hands wandering. They’d pretend they were sleeping, his body caging hers, holding her close and shielding them from view. But underneath the blanket Kouga rested his erection against the curve of her ass, his hand subtly playing with her nipples and discovering all the ways she liked to be touched. 

He’d even managed to cover her hips jerking during an orgasm yesterday by faking a yawn and a stretch, sitting up and blocking the view with his own body. 

His constant hard ons were harder to cover though. 

Everytime they’d shower together, he’d see her completely soaked and dripping, and all her could think about was pushing her up against the wall and fucking her senseless. Of course he didn’t want to give them a show, but he’d almost lost control and done it earlier. 

When they got out of here, that’s the first thing he’d do. Push her up against the shower wall in his own house and just ram into her. Fuck her nice and deep and rough the way he couldn’t here. Just the thought of it had him pulsing in the aftershocks of his orgasm, spurting another shot deep inside her and sending a shiver up Kagome’s spine.

Kouga delicately rolled them over so that Kagome was facing the wall, and the dazed look on her face surprised him. Had he broken her, been too rough?

“I… that’s never happened before.” At his questioning look she elaborated, blushing as she whispered, “We, neither or us touched me but I came. I’ve played with myself plenty of times, even with toys, and I've always had to touch my clit to get off."

He could feel his eyebrows climbing with each word she said, but that last mention of toys had him grinning devilishly, the statement such a boost to his ego. She'd never had a gspot orgasm before, not even by herself, and he'd just given one to her? Fucking amazing.

"I've had a lot of practice. Three centuries of practice. Don't be too hard on yourself." His whispered words against her earlobe were like honey, seductive in tone.

"Kouga, I know you're older than 300. I was there, remember?" Her whispered words and raised eyebrow made him want to smile, but the thought of all those years sobered him up.

"I was a little young to be worried about girls before I met you. I was only 150 then, still a pup in some ways. And then you came into my life and suddenly you were all I could think of, and I found myself suddenly interested for the first time ever. 

But then you left, and no one would tell me where you went. I searched for 50 years, ran all across Japan hoping for just a whiff of your scent, and then eventually convinced myself that if you weren't dead before then, you certainly were after that. 

I mourned you. For 150 years I wallowed. I rebuffed all advances, conquered my enemies and slowly started having us blend in with the humans. We escaped persecution that way, by blending. And then when those years were up I allowed myself to dip a toe back into life. But the romance was never there, only a means to an end."

"You didn't choose Ayame?" The droll look he gave her neck clued her in and her eyes seemed to triple in size. He had hoped to tell her once they broke out of here, but now wasn't the worst time he supposed. 

"No, she was younger even than I was. Somewhere closer to 100 at that point I think. She and Inuyasha actually hit it off about 100 years after your disappearance. Ended up settling down and had a bunch of annoying little brats. One of 'em still calls me Grandpa just to annoy me."

The scrunched up annoyed look on his face had her giggling.

“But what about you? No boyfriends I have to chase off?” The playful growl against the back of her neck tickled, and she giggled and twitched away.

“Not unless you count that toy at home in my drawer as a boy toy. Though there was… well.” Kouga watched as she blushed and looked away, interest piquing. His cocked eyebrow must have spurred her on because she softly continued.

"Well, a girl I sort of dated right after high school tried to get me to go out for coffee about a month ago. I said no, but she's been persistent. Reminds me a bit of a young someone I used to know."

Her cute titters were overshadowed by the fact that Kouga now couldn't get the thought of Kagome with some mystery girl out of his head. Would she have kissed the other girl's lips, maybe ran a hand over tight nipples… maybe this mystery girl would have even fingered Kagome, gone down on that tight wet pussy he was currently locked in?

Shit they were gonna be stuck here for a while if he didn't stop thinking like that.

"God that's so hot." Kagome only rolled her eyes at him and just as she was about to give him a sassy comeback, a huge yawn escaped despite her trying to hold it in.

"Sleep, baby. I'll watch over you." He pulled an arm around his tiny mate and breathed in her scent deeply. Already, she felt like home.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Day 6 “after Kagome” and he was going stir crazy. Doing push ups only helped so much. Running around the small room only helped so much. Talking to Kagome was better, but she needed her sleep.

So when he was stopped by a small hand on his arm as he jogged past, he was startled into pausing. She'd tucked one of the sheets up and around her in a parody of a dress, looking endearing and totally sexy despite the baggy silhouette.

"Hey. Do you want to dance?" He felt her pull him into a soft embrace, a slow dance hold, and he smiled.

"Sure but there's no music. You gonna sing for me?"

The fact that she actually started humming had his eyebrows soaring, but her song of choice had him melting into her arms. Her soft rendition of "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" had him slowly swaying her around in his arms. 

Kouga brought a finger up to her chin so she'd look at him, and started humming along with her. His deep voice had her eyes watering as they both stared at each other longingly. 

He watched her close her eyes and nuzzle into his chest as a tear slipped down her face, and she let him finish humming the refrain by himself. Kouga held her in his arms, swaying to the music they'd made themselves, until he felt that restlessness fade away and took her to bed for a nap. 

But just as he was going to tuck her in, she sleepily held onto his bicep and dragged him down a little. 

"Don't go. Stay with me Kouga."

As he leaned over with the surprising force that she dragged him down with, the soft flutter of her lips over his jawline had his pulse racing. That intercom hadn’t buzzed and that voice hadn’t told them it was time yet, but he found himself giving in to her desires. 

The thick scent of her sleepy arousal grabbed him by the nose and led him to her, slipping under the blankets and caging in her body with his. She groaned out his name as he thrust their hips together, the thick ridge of his erection heavy on her inner thigh. Kouga felt her shift, and suddenly her legs were wrapped around him and they were lined up together. 

It was the first time they’d instigated this. The first time it was _her_ wanting him, not because they were told to fuck, but because they wanted to. She crooned his name as he slowly pushed his way in, her slick walls giving way and gripping him tightly. Kouga shifted above her, making sure the camera couldn’t see her, ensuring that the face she made was only for him, no one else.

Choking out a groan as she moved her hips up, he tried to keep the slow pace but ultimately failed. Kouga buried his face in her neck as the blankets bunched and the futon shifted with every forceful thrust. She whispered words of encouragement in his ear, begging him to go harder, faster, please. The feel of her nails biting into his biceps just added on a layer of pleasured pain and had his hips jerking faster.

And she clung to him, shaking and jerking as she came undone in his arms. Feeling the pull of her climax had him meeting his own end, his knot engorging as he shoved it in and jerked against her. The harsh pant of her breath echoed in his ear as he rolled them over and tucked them both in, still shivering as he rippled with the aftershocks when she moved.

Kagome was out almost immediately, her soft snores against his chest tickling him, but he endured it to hold her. As his eyes drifted closed, he vaguely heard a distant voice from beyond the door joking that they didn’t even have to tell them to fuck anymore, and made a joke about Pavlov’s dogs. 

He slept through the night for the first time since he’d been captured.

* * *

His nose twitched, scrunching up at the smell of blood. Kagome’s blood.

Kouga’s eyes shot open as he searched the room for the source of the threat, but only found Kagome asleep on his arm, bicep tingling with pins and needles. 

Another quick sniff and he panicked. She was bleeding! Had he hurt her? Was he too rough last night? He knew he’d let a little loose, gone a little overboard.

But as he shook Kagome awake in his distress, she swatted him away until he practically yelled that he’d hurt her, that she was bleeding.

Her eyes went wide as saucers as she looked between them at the small stain on the sheets.

And then she let out a giggle that turned into a full laugh.

“Kouga it’s just my period.” The words she’d barely managed to get out between chuckles echoed in his ears. 

So she wasn’t pregnant. That was good, right? 

Unless it wasn’t. Would the scientists deem this a failure and try to move her on to the next male demon? They didn’t know she was his mate. Didn’t know that she couldn’t conceive from anyone but him. Or the fact that he’d essentially be a eunuch for anyone but her.

But then the smell of smoke hit his nostrils and interrupted his train of thought. Screams echoed down the hallways outside those double doors. The two prisoners looked at each other in fear and excitement.

This was their chance! They could get out! If the guards were distracted he would eventually be able to rip that reinforced steel away.

But that smoke worried him. He’d be able to withstand the heat and smoke, but Kagome was human. He quickly barked at her to cover herself with a sheet, cover her ears, and get as low to the ground as possible. 

With a running start he slammed his body into the door, and it groaned and cracked slightly under the weight. Another running attack gave only slightly better results, and he knew what he'd have to do. 

Summoning the Goraishi, he slashed near the hinges and felt the door give way under the pressure. Another attack and he was able to kick it down and get to the secondary door, helping Kagome stay behind him as the smoke rolled in thicker.

Just as he was about to attack it like the first door, the loud beeping of the access lock opening had him crouching defensively. A huge billow of smoke rolled through and he started swinging, but immediately halted when he saw two familiar figures rushing through.

"Boss! You're alive!" Ginta's happy yell was cut short in surprise as Kouga dipped behind him and brought Kagome up into his arms.

"Take her, get her out of here. I gotta make sure the other demons get out and the evidence gets destroyed."

Hakkaku gasped out a "Sis!" in surprise as Kouga gently passed her over. Kagome was woozy, nearly passed out from the smoke, but managed a weak smile before her head lolled back. 

The mating mark plainly visible on her shoulder had the two betas looking at each other worriedly as they ran out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Kouga rampaged through the halls, killing armed guards and scientists alike while freeing other demons. The fire had reached the cell he'd been kept in and was slowly catching up. 

Stopping in front of the last cell, he knew he'd have to make this quick. Four swipes of the Goraishi had the doors unhinged and a grateful tanuki ran out to the exit past him. 

Echoed calls of "Hurry!" and "Save as much as you can!" had Kouga grinning as a group of scientists rounded the corner towards him. Head bitch Satsumi led the group and was the first to spot him, screeching for everyone to turn around when she realized why he was blocking their exit.

Oh yeah, Satsumi was dead meat.

He easily caught up to the crying humans, making the tile floors slick with their blood before beheading Satsumi with one swipe. No time for anything other than a quick death. 

Kouga escaped the building just before a heavy beam fell over the exit, blocking the way and ensuring the deaths of all the remaining humans inside. A fitting fate, to die like the cowards they were.

He tried to sniff out the pack, but the smoke in his nostrils impeded his sense of smell. A sharp cry of "Kouga!" went up from his left though, and he was able to run over into the embrace of about a dozen members of his pack. 

And there she was, unconscious in Ginta's arms but breathing. He took her into his embrace, sniffing all over her body to ensure she wasn't hurt. Aside from her period and what was all over his hands, he couldn't detect any blood, which made him relax. 

"C'mon boss, let's get outta here. We brought the trucks." Kouga only nodded as they all walked over to the group of small toyota pickups lined up at the back of the parking lot. He didn't bother to buckle Kagome in, knowing she was safer in his lap than anywhere else, especially when she was knocked out like that.

The soft nuzzling into his bare chest gave him some hope that she'd wake up soon. 

Either way, they'd need to get her some clothes, a shower, and a tampon, quick. He didn't mind the blood but he knew most humans did. 

"We haven't been back out into the city much since you were kidnapped, other than to look for you. We've mostly been protecting the women and pups at the pack house." Hakkaku's voice as he drove broke into Kouga's thoughts, and he looked up to fix the betas in the front cab with a stare.

"Good. After Kagome wakes up and we grab a shower I'm going to make some calls. This shit ain't happening again. Ever." The betas gulped at the steel in his voice, knowing how serious it was.

"So… we can really call her sis now, huh Boss?" Ginta's timid voice piped up. "You've only been gone about three weeks. How did… all this happen?" The beta wolf gestured between Kagome and his alpha vaguely. 

"About a week ago they threw her in with me and told her it was either me or the Oni next door. She chose me. I'll spare you the details but they told us when to fuck and we both went along with it to keep her safe. It still wasn't right."

He dropped his head into his hand and held Kagome tighter. The thought that he'd ruined her, been told to essentially rape her, marked her without her knowledge, all played over and over again through his mind.

Until a small hand came up to cup his cheek.

"No Kouga, I can tell what you're thinking and you're not allowed to think that way. I practically threw myself at you when they gave us the choice. I begged you not to let them take me. You saved my life." Her soft whispers had him in tears as Hakkaku silently parked the car in the pack house's driveway. 

Kouga leaned his forehead onto hers for a moment to gather himself, and then scooped her up and ran into the pack house. As he ascended the stairs to the master suite he yelled down that they'd be down after a shower. Kagome blushed the whole way up despite Kouga going fast enough to just be a blur.

Once they were alone in his room, he set her down and led her to the shower, making her eyes light up at the massive walk in. Her mutter of "Oh god, it's perfect." had him smiling as he helped her discard the bloodied sheet she'd been wrapped in, and they stepped in together. 

"I guess this would be a good time to talk about everything, huh?" Her small smile was echoed with his as he adjusted the spray to Kagome's preference, despite the way it made him feel like his flesh was melting off. But when she turned it down slightly, knowing it made him uncomfortable, he felt his heart flutter.

"Yeah, probably the best time. Most of the rooms are somewhat soundproof, but the shower being on will drown out the rest of it…" Kouga trailed off, not even knowing where to start, and rested his chin on her head as they stepped into the spray. 

"How about I start then. My full name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 25 year old, I teach preschool in downtown Tokyo and I'm in my last year of nursing school that I've been taking night classes for." She turned her head up towards him and smiled. "Oh, and I fell down a well when I was 15. Time-travelling miko at your service." 

Kouga could hold back his chuckles anymore. She was just too damn cute. 

"Kouga Kobayashi, pleased to meet you. My driver's license says I'm 29, but I'm actually a little over 750. It's easy to lose track though, so that's a rough guess." He paused for a minute as she turned to douse her hair, and he grabbed the shampoo bottle and twirled a finger.

"I run a construction and fence company with the pack. It helps us fit in and we rotate ownership as the years go by. Change identities, forge documents, move from house to house every 15 years or so. Clearly not enough to escape the governments' notice though. I'll need to make a phone call after this, sort everything out." 

The relaxing scrub of his claws through her hair had her melting into his touch. The smell of his favorite shampoo in her hair did something primal to him, made him feel like he was scent marking her. 

"And I guess I should also say that, until now, I've never had a girlfriend for longer than a few nights… But now I think I'd better start ring shopping." He ran the pad of his thumb over the mark on her shoulder, feeling the shiver it caused as she turned to face him and rinse her hair. 

"So you never quite explained this, but I'm assuming it's something important, especially given your comment about rings... What does it mean?" 

Oh god, she didn't even know what it was. He was so screwed. How could that puppy have never even told her about mating marks?


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck, you really don't know what this means?" Kouga managed to whine out as she held out a hand and brought him under the water with her. At the shake of her head he groaned, scrambling to think of a delicate way to explain while he washed the blood off his hands. Finding no easy solution, he decided to be blunt.

"That's a mating mark." At her blank stare he elaborated, "We're mated. Essentially married. Any demon that sees that mark knows it." He winced and waited for the explosion, but it never came.

Instead, all Kagome's face showed was intense concentration and a bit of confusion as she grabbed one of the clean wash cloths he'd brought in with them. She wet the cloth and sudsed it up, running it over her body and scrubbing lightly. 

"Why'd you do it?" Her simple question was full of curiosity as she lathered up her body. His brain forgot to function for a minute as his eyes followed those bubbles across her breasts, so he looked away and tried to concentrate.

"I didn't mean to. Not that I don't want to be your mate! I do. I just wish it hadn't happened like that. I guess sometime just before we finished, instinct took over. I just remember this weird haze over my vision and then suddenly all I could taste was your blood."

Her simple hum and cocked eyebrow were enough to have him biting his lip in worry. 

"So I guess we're mated now." She turned to prop her foot up on the built-in ledge, running the cloth up her slim leg and washing away small trails of pink from her inner thighs. He watched her repeat the action with her other leg as he took down his ponytail and washed his hair. Her eyes darted over and subtly gave him a once over as he rinsed.

“That’s a lot to spring on a girl. What are you going to do to make it up to me?”

The sight of her cocking her hip to wash between her legs and stared him down had Kouga sucking in deep lungfuls of air. There it was. The shower and her cycle muted it, but the scent of her arousal was just there, under it all.

Water drizzled down his chest as Kouga stalked through the cascade, coming up just behind her. 

“What will you  _ let _ me do?”

His pupils contracted at the way she seemed to arch back into him, dropping her leg back onto the shower floor. Kouga caged her body with his as she turned to face him, the cool tile of the ledge against her calves. 

The heat surrounding them was overwhelming. The way she brought her small arms up to encircle his neck had all of his hair standing on end, electricity seeming to spark between them.

“Would you let me…  _ touch _ you?” 

He traced a hand down the curve of her breast as she bit her bottom lip. Kouga’s clawed fingertips slid over her taut abdomen before cupping the soft curls below.

“You don’t have to, if you’re bothered by…” Her sentence trailed off as he dipped a finger into her slit, a gasp caught in her throat as he growled in her ear that he definitely _wasn't_ bothered by it. Two fingers grazed across her clit carefully and she trembled against him. His fangs scraped down her jawline to land on his mark, and the scent of her arousal exploded around them. 

Swearing under his breath, Kouga dropped to his knees in front of her and locked eyes as she sputtered. Her deep blush and the whisper of his name was cute, and he couldn't remember a time in his life that he'd been more turned on.

“Will you let me  _ taste _ you?” 

Kouga tongued a long stroke up her inner thigh and nipped along the artery there. Hoisting her left thigh over his shoulder, a sharp squeal was his only answer as he nosed into the soft curls of her sex. 

It was the best damn thing he'd ever tasted, that sweet mix of copper and desire. Under her embarrassment, her arousal grew steadily stronger as he lapped at her. Kouga's claws lightly scratched down the globes of her ass as he drew her in closer. He wanted to drown in her, get smothered between her toned thighs.

God, the way she gripped his hair when he sucked on her clit had him harder than diamond. Sharp whimpers and pleas as her hips bucked involuntarily had him groaning against her. 

And then he slipped his tongue inside her and felt her whole body shake as she orgasmed. She clutched at him madly, frantic in the explosion of sensation, and he revelled in it. 

Kouga rose up to his full height, the absolute bulk of his body dwarfing hers. The heat of his erection sat firmly across her belly, tantalizing in its promise.

His eyes were as red as his lips, and when he ran his tongue over them he delighted at her shiver. Bringing up the fingers he'd touched her with, he licked them clean as she watched mesmerized.

"Will you let me  _ fuck _ you?" 

Her pupils were blown wide in desire; his seemed nearly nonexistent in the sea of red. He didn't think he could lose any more control without transforming.

But then she turned around, braced against the wall with her legs slightly spread, and looked over her shoulder invitingly. 

He was a feral, snarling mess as he slammed into her. Pushed into her roughly and heard her beg for more. Thrusting into her over and over again as her walls gripped and clutched onto him. 

Everything was  _ more _ somehow.

Warmer, wetter, more sensitive. One hand cupped her breast and roughly pinched her nipple as the other braced against the shower wall. His claws dug into the tile and cracked it as she shuddered against him helplessly, but he couldn't make himself care anymore. 

Not when she was cumming and clenching down on his dick so hard and tight that he saw stars.

Two more hard, deep thrusts and he was done for, his end triggered by hers. But this time instead of pushing his knot in, he pulled out and continued thrusting his engorged dick between her thighs as his dick pulsed.

Kouga just barely caught her as her legs gave out, and they both started slowly snickering. 

“You’ve been holding out on me you ass!” She couldn’t hold back her wide grin as she turned in his arms. 

“Oh, yeah? Well I think you need another shower Kagome. A cold one this time.”

Her startled squeak echoed off the broken tiles as he dunked her under the icy spray playfully.

* * *

“Well we’d invite you to join us for dinner boss, but it smells like you already ate.” The round of snickering that went up made Kouga stare down his betas in disapproval, but the boneheads only laughed harder.

“I mean, didn’t you outlaw eating humans centuries ago? Or does that not apply to eating them out?” Kouga took a step forward intending to beat some sense into the laughing dumbasses, but Kagome’s soft snorting giggles beside him had him whipping his head to the side in shock.

“Alright, alright. Out of the kitchen idiots. I’ve gotta make my  _ mate  _ some food. They fed us bullshit overcooked food, and not enough of it either.” He started pulling out ingredients as Kagome settled at the kitchen bar with his betas.

“Yeah, everything was overcooked. I think we all know by now that Kouga likes it rare. The bloodier the better.” Ginta and Hakkaku’s mouths hung open in shock, before breaking into loud guffaws at Kagome’s raised eyebrow and wide smile. Kouga couldn’t help but snort into the fridge and roll his eyes.

“Well love, you are quite a snack.” The wink he sent her had her grinning and preening as she sat on the kitchen barstool.

“Oh no, I’m not a snack. I’m a whole damn meal.” 

Ginta and Hakkaku nearly fell off their stools laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I’m not a snack. I’m a whole damn meal." is a reference from Lizzo. Plagiarism is bad folks, cite your sources.


End file.
